


You Never Get It

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Poetry, Rants, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: Oh boy. This is an old rant poem. Some swearing is involved.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	You Never Get It

You never get it, do you?

When I say I’m pathetic,

When I say my self-esteem is broken.

You think I’m being dramatic,

You say I’m trying to find pity.

I’M NOT!!!!

THIS IS HOW I FEEL WHEN YOU…..

Degrade me!

Yell at me!

Scold me!

You tell me to shut up and listen!

You never let me finish speaking!!

You tell me I’m exaggerating!!!

You… you… you…

YOU WON’T SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

I’m sorry that I messed up!

I’m sorry that I screw up so much!

Don’t you think I don’t know how it feels?

I HAVE MY **OWN PROBLEMS. **

So, I’m sorry.

Just shut up….


End file.
